Season 3
by darkangel494
Summary: Last year...more drama Chapter 4 up
1. Welcome Back

Higher Ground

"_**Season 2"**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the show.**_

_**Pairing: Scott/Shelby; Auggie/Jules**_

_**Summery: New season, new problems.**_

_**A/N: I hope you like it.**_

**_…………………_**

**Chapter 1: Welcome back**

**_Scott's house_**

Sometimes wakening up in the morning just plan sucked…but not today. Today is the day that he goes back…back to his school, his friends and most importantly his girlfriend, Shelby. Peter had let them all go home for the summer, okay so maybe only a month, but now it was time to go back.

For many kids Horizon was a place where they could finally find peace and come to terms with who they are as a person. Yet for Scott Barringer it was so much more. At Horizon he finally faced his fear and showed his dad that he wasn't the dead bet he thought he had become. Horizon is where he met a group of friends that would really stick with him through the good and the bad times. Finally Horizon is the place where he met Shelby.

"You ready Scott?" Mr. Barringer asked.

"Yeah dad," Scott said as he took one last look at his room before he grabbed his bags and headed toward the car. When he closed the door to the car door he smiled a small smile as the car drove away.

"Are you sure I can't talk you out of this. I mean the coach really wants you back on the team." Mr. Barringer said. "You are trough away your future." He finished.

Scott didn't answer his dad. For the past week he has been asked all these same question and the answer has always been the same. _I'm not ready to not go back. _He would always say but it never penetrated his father's brain. All his father wanted was for him to be successful and to have more than what he had…which would be hard since his father was a rich business owner known and respected by many. But still he tried.

_I never in my life thought I would be this happy to be going back to school. _Scott thought. _But being back in that house was something I was not ready for. All the memories of the times she came into my room and told me what time it was and that she was scared of the dark. I could seem to get those visions out of my mind and they have been haunting me ever since I walked back through the front door. _Scott was so lost in his thought that he didn't even hear his father's question.

"Scott?" Mr. Barringer said as he tapped his son on the shoulder.

"Huh?" Scott asked turning to look at his father.

"Do you want anything from inside?" he asked.

Scott looked around and saw that they where outside of a gas station. He remembered this gas station as the one he tried to escape from when Roger and his dad where first trying to bring him to Horizon. "No thanks bad."

"You sure…it's the last real food you are going to get to eat," his father joked.

Scott smiled. "Nah…I'm good. The cooking isn't that bad." Scott said.

"Yeah right," his father said as he closed the door and walked toward the gas station.

They where only about an hour away from Horizon and Scott wanted to get there as quick as he could so he could get all settled in before everyone else arrived. Believe it or not he missed all the other Cliffhangers. Auggie, Ezra, Jules, Daisy, and even David. But most of all he was going to miss Kate. She graduated last year and is not longer a Cliffhanger, but she will always be one at heart.

Just then the driver door opened and Scott father sat back down in front of the staring wheel eating a Snickers bar. "Mmmm," he said as he looked at his son out of the corner of his eye. "You sure you don't want one," He asked as he waved the bar in front of his face. "There really good Scott," he said with a smile. And when Scott did accept his offer he popped it back in his mouth. "Oh well, more for me."

"Dad…just start the car," Scott said as he looked out the front window. His dad started the car with a smile as they drove off. Toward the school that held so many good memories and also a few bad ones…a school that held so much room for success for everyone who attended. Scott really couldn't wait to get back there.

**_Mt. Horizon_**

Shelby had arrived and saw that all the other Cliffhangers where there, all but Scott. She got out of her mother's car and walked toward the rest of the group, which she had to admit she was kinda happy to see…even David.

Daisy caught Shelby's eye contact and smiled as she walked over to greet her friend. "Hey girl," Shelby said as she gave Daisy a hug. "You have no idea how much I missed you." Just the Jules, Auggie and Ezra came over and joined in the group hug…David stayed back and gave everyone a freaky look. "Hey guys," Shelby said once she felt everyone else hug her.

When everyone finally stepped back Shelby looked at them all and noted that the group looked smaller without Kate and Scott. But unlike Kate, Scott would be coming back…it was just a matter of when. _I can't wait to see him again. _Shelby thought to herself.

"Shel, this year is going to be great," Jules said excitingly.

"Yeah," Shelby said with a forced smile. "I better go put my stuff away," Shelby said as she walked toward their cabin.

"No so fast," someone said from behind them. "Bags go in my office and I will check them and bring them back to you," the person said.

"Yes my captain," Shelby said turning around to see Peter standing there. She smiled as she walked up to him and gave him a hug. "Don't get used to this because you of all people know I am not an emotional person." Shelby said in his ear before she backed away. "So…when does the final Cliffhanger get here?" Shelby asked wondering what was taking Scott so long.

"Any time now," Peter said as he lifted Shelby's bags and brought them to his office, leaving the group alone.

_He should be here soon. So what should I do, should I go freshen up? Should I go change into something different? No Scott doesn't care what I'm wearing. What if he met someone else while we where away? He is a handsome man…surely has no trouble finding girls. Wait a second did I just say handsome and surely? Whatever…I just wanted to get this Welcome Back thing over with so we can get back to normal around here. _Shelby thought to herself. And before she realized it she was standing at the deck. The very place where she tried to break it off with Scott.

**_Flashback:_**

**Scott and Shelby where sitting at the edge of the dock talking about what life was like. They knew that there relationship was over but neither one of them wanted to admit…until finally Shelby did. She knew it would break his heart, and hers, but she also knew what had to be done. Sure he said the could make the long distance relationship work…but she knew better that to make promise neither one of them would be able to keep…it wasn't fair.**

**"We can make this work," Scott said as tears rolled down his cheeks.**

**"We would both be making promises that both of us know we wont keep," Shelby said as she too had tears rolling down her face. She loves Scott, she really, really does. And she so does not want to lose him but she knows that this is the only way.**

**Just then Scott leans over and takes her in his arms like he has so many times. "I will never forget you Shel," he said as he held her tighter as if he was never going to see her again…and after tomorrow that might be true.**

**"I have to go," she said, as she got out of his embrace, as hard as it was, and walked back to the dorm.**

**"I wont give up on us," he said as she walked away. "Never."**

**_End Flashback:_**

Shelby looked around and the still clam water. She was alone now, all the others had went off to the main lodge to say hi to everyone but she really didn't feel like saying happy greeting to people that she didn't want to. Also she really wasn't in the mood. Scott had yet to show up and she knew he was supposed to be here a while ago, she heard Sophie and Peter talking about it.

She laid her head back on the wooden bench that she was sitting on thinking about all the good things that happened to her last year.

**_Flashback:_**

**Scott was sitting on was of the many chair that where in the lounge. He had been depressed ever since Shelby was taken out of Horizon because her stepfather was ill and she needed to take care of him...that was messed up beyond belief.**

**"Come on Scott play us something…we all know you can play," Jules said from where she was sitting next to Auggie. "Come on!"**

**"Yeah come on man," Auggie said.**

**Scott looked at the as if they where crazy. How could be play the piano at a time like this. Shelby is out there doing god knows what with her stepfather. On second though maybe he should play to get out his feelings. "Fine," he said as he got up from where he was sitting.**

**He went over to the piano and sat down. His fingertips brushed the top of the keys as if they where the most delicate things he had every touched. Then he started to play a song that his mom had taught him long ago…something that he thought he had forgotten.**

**As he played along with the music his head bobbed as he became so engrossed in the music that everything else just faded away. Nothing matter but the sound of the music and the way it made him feel. He poured all his feeling into what he was playing and you could easily tell. Soon he was lost in the sound of the music and didn't even hear when the center of his music walked into the room…that is until Jules screamed.**

**"Shelbyyyyy!" she shouted as she went over to a person she really didn't like but was really glad to see.**

**"Hey girl…welcome back." Auggie said.**

**"It's good to be back," Shelby said as she was released from the group hug and she came face to face with Scott. "I missed you."**

**He didn't say anything he just brought he close to him for a hug and at that moment Shelby thought she was going to break down…god she missed Scott so much.**

**_End Flashback_**

Shelby continued to stair out over the water. How come my life change so much in a year? Ever since he came along I haven't been able to think straight because all I seem to think about is him. I want to be the women that he thinks I am…that he knows I can be. Shelby thought. She had no idea what was taking Scott so long to get here…she lived just as far away as he did...okay so maybe he lived a little further away but still.

Is he taking his time because he doesn't want to see me? Did I say something wrong in the letter I sent him over summer…while our short one-month summer. I should just be glad Peter gave us a summer after all…it's Sophie I know it, she is good for him. She had softened him up a little bit and he is a little easier to push around, but he is still no resistance Peter that we all know and love.

A smile came across Shelby face as she remember a time when she hated Peter because he was so control and she could never get away with anything…oh how the times have changed.

"I can tell by that smile that you're thinking about me," a voice came from behind her and instantly she knew who it was and he smile grew wider. "Okay at least I hope thinking about me brings that smile to your face," the voice said again.

"Why Scott, by the sound of your voice I would have to guess that your uncertain." She said as she stood up and walked over to him. "There is no reason to be uncertain about my feelings for you…because I love you," she said. "Nothing will ever change that." She added as she brought her lips to his.

'Well I am glad to hear it," he said when the parted. "Now we have to go to the lounge because I guess our group is the lucky one that gets the freshmen this year and Peter wants to introduce him right away." Scott said as he held Shelby in his arms. "I missed you," he said as he brought his lips to hers once again.

"Same here," she said as she came out of his arms and took his hand. "Shall we?" she asked as they started walking toward the lounge. It was defiantly going to be a great year here at Horizon.

**_Lounge_**

They walked into the lounge and the new kid was standing by the window looking out at nothing, which was starting to freak some of the cliffhangers out. What was this guy's deal? Shelby and Scott walked in and as soon as Shelby saw whom the new kid was she froze.

"Shel? Shel what's wrong?" Scott asked as they stopped dead in their tracks. The new kid looked as soon as he heard Shelby's name and Scott saw. "Shel are you okay?" he asked but she didn't respond.

The new kid walked away from the window and over to Shelby. "Shelby…is it really you?" he asked. Shelby looked at him with wide eyes. "It's me…Mike." He said.

"I know…I remember you," Shelby said.

****

**_AN: I hope you like it!_**


	2. Answers

_**Higher Ground**_

"_**Season 2"**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the show.**_

_**Pairing: Scott/Shelby; Auggie/Jules**_

_**Summery: New season, new problems.**_

_**A/N: I hope you like it.**_

**_………………………_**

**_Chapter 2: Answers_**

**_The lounge_**

It was easy for anyone to tell that tension were high at this very school right. Where the past meets with the present. Shelby still stood there staring at Mike; someone that she thought that she would never see again, and a tiny part of her thought that was true…or she hopped it was true. Scott stood to the right os Shelby hand still in hers and she thanks God for that.

"Mike…what are you doing here?" she asked as she walked away from the door with Scott to sit with the rest of the group.

"Dad found me and sent me here…if I knew this is where you were I would have gotten myself caught a long time ago." He said. He paused as he looked around the group. "So Shel are you going to introduce me or what?" he asked feeling a little out of place.

From Shelby silence Peter went along and introduced everyone. "Mike this is Scott, Ezra, Auggie, Julies, Daisy, David, and of course you know Shelby." He said pointing to everyone. "My name is Peter and this is Sophie." He added. "Your group name is going to be the Cliffhanger, they will be your friend and your helpers. If you need anything don't be afraid to ask them because some of them will more than happy to help you." He said still looking back and forth between Mike and Shelby. "Um…Shel…can I talk to you for a minute." He asked as he walked out of the lodge.

Shelby followed him closely behind. She couldn't believe that he was here, it was only going to make this year a hell of a lot worse to deal with. First she had to deal with all her returning problems and how Peter oh so loved to talk about them. And then she had to figure out what it was exactly that her and Scott had together and now Mike…what a hell of year this was going to be.

"Shelby is there something I need to know about you and Mike?" Peter asked as they took a seat at one of the picnic tables. "Because if there is I would be more than happy to place him in another group." He added when she didn't answer. "Shel?"

"He is someone I meet before I came here…when I was on the run from my mom." She paused. "Right before my mom found me and brought me here…he is a part of past." She said. "And not a good part."

"Do you want me to out him in another group?" he asked knowing not to push the subject with Shelby because it would only make her more sheltered.

"No…no it's okay…" she let her sentence trail off. "It will help me deal with it wont it." She said with a weak smile.

"If you don't mind talking about it…what happen between you two?" he asked. His curiosity coming over him. "If you don't mind." He said.

She looked at Peter and she knew she could trust him not to tell anyone. That he would leave it up to her to tell everyone when she was ready so she sighed. "Man Peter you don't ever change." She said. Before he could comment she continued. "I meet him on my first week running. He was a run away too. At first we just started talking and everything…you know doing the friend thing." She paused. "And then one night we got really, really drunk and he took me back to his apartment that he had rented out for a few days before he was going to run again." She paused as she whipped away the tears. "I knew I should have went in…but I was too drunk to resist. Anyway we got hot and heavy and soon we were going all out. I think I'll spare you those details." She paused again. "Anyway the next morning when I woke up he was gone and all that was left was a note. It said that he had left town and that he wouldn't be back."

"And?" he said when she stopped.

"About three or two weeks afterward I started getting really, I mean really sick. So I went to see one of those free doctors and he told me that I was in early stages of pregnancy. And I didn't know how to get a hold of Mike so I decided to set up an appointment at one of those abortion centers," she paused as she whipped more tears away. "The thing is that I never went through with it…I never went to my appointment." She finished.

"And what happen to the baby?" he asked.

"That would be my sister…Jess. My mom took her in and told me that she would never have to know…so slowly I forgot and moved on believe that she was my sister." Shelby said. Peter brought he into his arms. "What am I supposed to tell him…tell Scott." She said. "I can't keep this from him." She said.

"You don't have to tell them anything…not right away." He said. "Now why don't you go off to your room and I will send everyone there while I get Mike settled in." he said as she stood and walked toward her dorm room.

Peter walked back toward the lounge and told everyone that they were free to go and then he took Mike and got him all settled in, and gave him the tour of Horizon while Shelby controlled her emotions.

…………

**AN: I hope you liked it! I know that Jess can't possibly be Shelby's daughter but I thought it would be a nice twist so I used it…if you don't like it than too bad. **


	3. Confessions

**Higher Ground**

"**Season 2"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show.**

**Pairing: Scott/Shelby; Auggie/Jules**

**Summery: New season, new problems.**

**A/N: I hope you like it. **

**………………**

**Chapter 3: Confessions (This chapter is in Shelby's point of view.)**

Scott has been hounding me all day asking about Mike and what Peter and me talked about. I know I should tell him and get it over with but I can't. I know when I tell him that I am a mother that he isn't going to want to be with me anymore and I don't know if I could live without him in my life.

I know I got Peter when I told him Jess was my daughter, but I told him that my sister Jess was my daughter, which isn't true. I lied I know I am a bad person but I don't car because I don't think he has the right to know about Jessie.

Jessie is my son, he is only three and he lives with my aunt out in California. My mom never knew about him, I called my aunt when I found out about the baby and she said she would take care of him so I didn't have too. But the thing is that I know he is out that and I am saddened because right now I don't get to see him grow up into the wonderful man I know he is going to become.

I know the question you are thinking is why didn't I tell Peter the truth? That he would understand what I am going through. But the thing is he wouldn't. He has never had to give up a baby because you yourself were to screwed up to take care of him.

I know I should tell Scott and see if he understands but the thing is that I kind of want to tell Mike first, before he finds out from someone else. If I tell Scott and he doesn't get mad I wonder if he will be able to live with the fact that that the women he loves has already had someone else's baby and that is something that he can't give me…my first child.

I know he is jealous of Mike even though he doesn't know what happen between us. That is just how Scoot is, he gets jealous way too easily and when he does he doesn't think straight that is another reason why I don't want to tell him right away…that is why I need to tell Mike first.

Peter told me that it would all work out in the end and that I shouldn't worry, but I do worry, that's juts who I am. I don't let people close because I am afraid of either hurting them or them hurting me…you see I worry. I worry that my son will grow up and never know that I existed.

I worry about never being able to leave Horizon because I will never be able to get over my problems. I worry that Scott will leave me and my friends will abandon me when they find out my secrete. I am just a worrier and it is going to make me end up old and lone with about a thousand cats.

Don't worry I know I am screwed up.

I often thought of Jess as my daughter I guess that is why I lied to Peter. I always wanted to protect her from Walt and what he did to us, so I always so her as my daughter and slowly I forgot I had a son…I just thought I had a daughter.

I know I am a bad person.

I see Mike sitting over by the docks and I decided know is a best time as any to confront him. What's the worst that can happen…he doesn't talk to me. He is the one that left not me. So why should I care if he wants to raise our son when we both get out of her? But no matter what I am not leaving Scott…it will stay true as long as I keep telling myself that I know.

I walk up to him where he sits by himself. He turned around and smiles at me and tells me to sit down. I am nervous know and I don't know how to start. I have a million questions running through my head long with a little voice telling me not to tell him, that I could live my life with Scott and Mike would never have to know about his son Jessie…

But than that just wouldn't be right.

"Hey Shel," he says to me and it makes me smile.

"Mike there is something I need to tell you," I say. And now I am have taken the plunge.

**…………………**

**AN: I hope you liked it! I changed my idea about the Jess part and decided to do another twist…if you don't like it that than tell me and I am sorry I changed it. But as I was running the season through my head with ideas that I had Jess being Shelby's daughter just didn't work…sorry.**


	4. AN

**Hey guys**

I sorry but i am going to be a little late on this weeks update...i have some family drama...but it should be up by tuesday.

**Thanks**


	5. The conversation

**Higher Ground**

"**Season 2"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show.**

**Pairing: Scott/Shelby; Auggie/Jules**

**Summery: New season, new problems.**

**A/N: I hope you like it.**

…………………

**Chapter 4: The Conversation**

Shelby walked over to where Mike was sited on the bench by the water. She remembered this spot from when Scott left Horizon last year, it was the spot where he told her that no matter how far apart they were they could still try and make it work.

"So Shel, you wanted to talk?" Mike asked as he looked at Shelby. She just looked at him and then looked away again. "What's wrong…whatever it is you know you can tell me," he said as he placed a hand on her back.

She knew she could tell him, that wasn't the problem, they problem was her wanting to tell him. Last night she had figured it all out in her head. If she never told Mike about his son than her and Scott could be his parents once they got out of Horizon, and neither Scott nor Mike would have to know the truth…but she knew that if she didn't tell him now than he would find out from someone else and she didn't want that.

"Mike…I have something I need to tell you. And it is important but I want you to know that it will not, I mean will not change our relationship." He looked at her. "We will always be friends even with this information I need to tell you," she added.

"But Shel, or relationship is changed," he said when he looked up at her. "You see after that night, when I left I knew it wasn't the right thing to do. Because from the moment I saw you I knew that I could love you for the rest of my life," he finished. "But when I went back to the apartment room you weren't there." He paused. "I went looking for you but I couldn't find and I knew if it was mean to be then I would see you again, and hey look at us…together again." He said with a smile.

"Mike as much as you touch me by saying that," she said. "I am with Scott now…and have been for awhile," she said as he looked him in the eye. "I love him." She finished.

"If you do than why are you here with me now instead of off with him somewhere?" he asked anger becoming evident in his voice. "I mean if you love him so much than why aren't you with him right now doing whatever it is you do together?" he asked.

"Because I had to tell you something important!" Shelby said. "Now I am seeing the consequences to wanting to share this little bit of information with you!" she yelled.

"What was so important that this couldn't wait till some other time?" he asked in a raised voice. "What was so important that you had to fit me into your schedule, around your Scott-time?" he asked.

"First off all 'Scott-time' what the hell is that?" she asked as she looked at him. "Second of all I don't know if you deserve to know anymore," she said.

Neither one of the noticed the group of people that had started watching their yelling match.

"Come on Shel…you know you can tell me anything!" he said sarcastically.

"Do you really want to know?" She asked. "Do you think you could handle this information?" she asked again.

"Oh do enlighten me," he said.

Scott walked up to the front of the crowd and was looking at what was happening in front of him.

"Fine you want some enlightenment?" She asked. "That night we spent together…it was great and you know what I thought I loved you, but when you left I knew I didn't. And I am glad that I came to the realization because I met someone so much better than you could ever dream to be," she said and he looked away. "But unworthily I have something that is a constant reminder of you and me…something that I can't get rid of," she said.

"Oh yeah and what's that?" he asked not really caring.

She looked up at him as a single tear rolled down her face. "Your son," she said and then she turned to run. But when she turned to run she locked eyes with Scott. "Oh no," she said as she watched him take off. "Scott!" she said running after him leaving Mike there by himself letting what she told him sink in.

……………………

**AN: I hope you liked it!**


	6. Problems and Solutions

**Higher Ground**

"**Season 2"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show.**

**Pairing: Scott/Shelby; Auggie/Jules**

**Summery: New season, new problems.**

**A/N: I hope you like it.**

………………………

**Chapter 5: Problems and Solutions (Scott's POV) **

She is running after me I know she is, yet I don't stop and let her explain herself, she doesn't deserve it. She could have told me and everything would have been okay, but no I had to find out like everyone else…that's not fair.

I know I sound like a little whining kid but I don't care. I believe that I should have known for the get go…I thought I earned that much. I know she has, I would have told her anything, in fact I have told her everything. I have been completely honest…so why wasn't she?

And it's no like it wasn't a big deal, it is a very big deal…she has a son, with someone other than me. And I am the man that she is supposed to love…yeah right.

I can hear them calling to me, telling me to come back and that everything can be sorted out, but I still need time to think. I need time to get around all the information.

Should it make a difference to me that Shelby has a son? It was before we meet so why does it bother me so much?

_You know why. It bothers you because now that is one thing that you and Shelby can't share together. Your first born child…because she already has one. And it rips you apart inside knowing that it isn't yours, that she gave herself to someone else and the produced a baby boy. _

Yeah but she loves me.

_Does she? Has she ever really told you that she loves you? Has she ever looked you in the eyes and said, "I love you Scott." _

Okay that sounded real.

_It was real you idiot._

I turn around and I see Shelby standing in front of me, with tearstains on her face. I want to whip them away but I don't move, I just look at her waiting for her to make the first move…because if I do I am afraid that I will make the wrong choice.

"Scott I love you," she says it again. "And I know that I should have told you out right that I had a son, but the truth was that I was starting to believe that I didn't have son. My aunt took him from me and I haven't seen him since. And even if I raise him when I get out of here I want to raise him with you…not Mike. I want you to be the one that he calls 'Daddy'." She tells me, as I still stand motionless.

"Shelby things have changed…I don't know if they will ever be back to what they were," I say as I look at her and more tears come down her face. I realize in that moment that I am one of the only people that she isn't afraid to cry in front of.

"I know Scott, but all I am asking for is a chance. Things may not be what they were but things could be better then before," she tell me.

I look away from her just for a moment and the I look back at her and she just stands there. Lying it all on the line for me…waiting for me to either accept her or reject her. I know I am not going to reject her because I love her too much.

"I am willing to try…" she walks over to me wanting to hug and it hurts me when I back away. "But I am going to need my space." I say.

"Sure anything," I watch as she turns and walks back out of the woods and into the waiting arms of the Cliffhangers. I love that girl too much to let her go. The good thing is that it can't get any worse than this…I hope.

………………………

**AN: I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**


	7. AN2

**Sorry but updates are going to be a little sperated because i have school starting soon, so i won't have as much time.**

**sorry.**

**But i will still try to get them up soon. **


	8. Newspaper friends

**Higher Ground**

"**Season 2"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show.**

**Pairing: Scott/Shelby; Auggie/Jules**

**Summery: New season, new problems.**

**A/N: I hope you like it.**

……………………

**Chapter 6: Newspaper Friends with some advice**

It was a bright and shinny Sunday morning at Horizon, if only the Cliffhangers could enjoy it. Peter had decided that they should take a nice long, long hike. For the past two hours they have been walking in the woods, doing nothing at all…just walking.

Peter didn't tell anyone about this, he just go them up as early as he could a hiked them out into the woods. The truth was that ever since the drama between Shelby, Mike and Scott happened the Cliffhangers have lost there post. Around Horizon everyone knows that the Cliffhangers are the best group, the group with the most emotional problems, and yet they are the closest. In all his years at Horizon Peter had never seen a group of kids come together like they have, it has been better that he had ever expected.

"Okay Guys take a seat here, I have something you need to see." Peter announced and with heavy sighs they all fell to the ground.

"Are you telling me you dragged us all the way out here just so you could read us something?" Mike asked. "What kind of school is this?"

"A good one…now sit down." Peter said looking at him. "I'm sure you all remember that reporter that came here last year."

"How could we forget?" Scott asked looking around.

"Well she did something that even I didn't seem coming," Peter said holding up the paper he had brought with him.

"Looks like she got her story after all," Jules said.

"Yeah…let's here what she had to say," Auggie said. The group sat in a circle as Peter prepared to read what she had written.

**A School that teaches life **

_I recently had a chance to visit a school that go above and beyond the call of duty. Don't get me wrong I was going to this school to prove that it was fake, that it was nothing but a scam…I was mistaken. Instead of teaching them a lesson, they taught me a lesson that I will never forget._

_They taught me that the greatest thing in life isn't money, or getting the front-page story…it's living. We think we live our lives everyday but we never really do until we see what the kids at Mt. Horizon are going through. They live with fears that we only have in nightmares…and they live with it everyday, I kind of envy them. They live everyday as if it were their last and the enjoy it._

_I never thought that a group of misfits like that could band together like they have up there. I had a chance to join a group called The Cliffhanger and they accepted me with no questions asked. They didn't push to find out why I was there, or what I did to get there. They waited until I was ready. One thing that surprised me most about this group is that when one of them is hurting they all hurt, it is almost like they are one big family…wait I think they are._

_I know what I did to them was wrong and I am truly sorry…what I am not sorry for is getting a chance to meet a great group of kids. You guys are truly amazing. That school is one of a kind._

**_If you have a trouble son or daughter contact Peter Scarbrow at Mt. Horizon._**

Peter looked at each one of the Cliffhangers. "See what people think of you. You may not know it but you guys are highly respected back at school and if you don't pull together I might have to divide you." Peter said.

"What if we can't fix what happen?" Scoot said. "What if something's are not meant to be fixed?" he asked.

"Work them out or the Cliffhangers are going to fall…hard," With that Peter turned and started walking back to school. Soon everyone was following. Auggie and Jules holding hands behind Peter, Ezra and Daisy behind them, Mike behind them. Shelby and Scott held up the rear. As the looked along the trail Scott's hand slowly found it's way into Shelby's with a squeeze.

……………

**AN: I hope you liked it! Sorry for the lack of updates it's just that I have been busy with school and work and stuff like that. I hope to have more updates sooner. **


	9. Solving the problem

**Higher Ground**

"**Season 2"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show.**

**Pairing: Scott/Shelby; Auggie/Jules**

**Summery: New season, new problems.**

**A/N: I hope you like it.**

……………………

**Chapter 7: Solving the problem**

Ever since Peter had read them the article they group had been spending a lot more time together, but things still weren't the same. Shelby and Scott were talking again, but Mike was the mix up. He was throwing the whole group out of whack. Scott still didn't trust him around Shelby and he was causing trouble between Auggie and Jules…everything was horrible and no one knew how to fix it. It had been a week since Scott and Mike had been alone together and it was now time to change that.

Peter walked into the main lodge and saw Shelby sitting in Scott's arms and the same with Auggie and Jules. But when they saw him enter they jumped away from each other knowing they weren't supposed to be that close. Peter smiled and shuck his head as he walked over to Scott. "We need to talk about something," he said and when Scott stood up he followed him into the hallway.

"What is it Peter?" he asked as he took a quick look back at Shelby and the rest of the group. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"No…it is actually something I need from you," Peter said. "Remember the Buddy Hike back that I sent you and David on?" he asked and Scott nodded. "Well I think it is time for one with you and Mike," he said as Scott's eyes widened.

"No way…I can't spend a day or more with him," Scott yelled. "Shelby had his son…how do you expect me to get along with him?" he asked without wanting an answer.

"I don't care how you do or if you don't want to…the bottom line is that you will do this or else you will be kicked out of Horizon," Peter said matter of factly. "I need to get you guys back on track because you are affecting everyone else here…and I can't have that." He said.

"But why me…why can't Auggie go, or even David?" Scott asked.

"Because whether you want it or not Scott, you're the leader of the Cliffhangers. They follow your lead and if they see you starting to accept him than they will to." He saw Scott about to answer so he quickly interjected. "Just do this…this decision is final." Peter said as he walked toward the door. "You leave tomorrow morning," he said as he opened the door and walked out leaving Scoot by himself.

_**Scott's POV**_

Why is this happening to me? I mean Shel and me finally are starting to work things out and then Peter has to send me on a buddy hike. GOD MY LIFE SUCKS! I can't even stand being around the kid for more than a minute and now I have to go spend a whole day with him…I swear if we get through this it will be a miracle.

_**End Scott's POV**_

Scott walked out of the hallway and back toward the group. He saw Shelby looking at him with curiosity and he smiled a weak smile and then he took her hand. "Come on I need to talk to you about something," he said and together they walked out of the main lodge and toward the docks.

Scoot reached down and took her hand in his. "Scott what's wrong?" she asked.

"Peter is sending me on a stupid buddy hike with Mike," he said and Shelby couldn't help but let out a little laugh. "It's not funny," she just continued laughing. Finallt Scott let a smile come to his face as he grabbed Shelby and brought he in for a hug. "What would I do without you?" he asked.

"You'd be clueless." She said.

He smiled as they sat on the dock and looked out over the water. Tomorrow he would deal with the Mike situation but for now it was just him and Shelby.

……………

**AN: I know it's been a long time since my last update and I am really sorry about that but I have had a lot of work to do with school and everything…I hope to have more chapters up soon.**


	10. Buddy hike from hell

**Scott and Shelby**

"**Season 2"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

…………

**Chapter 10: The Buddy hike from hell (from Scott's POV) **

**_Boy's dorm_**

You know sometimes, no check that; most of the time I think Peter has it out for me. I mean seriously a Buddy Hike back with the guy that got Shelby pregnant, what was he thinking? I wonder if he can get me off for killing someone because I honestly don't think Mike and me are going to make it back alive.

Sure it worked with David and me but that was because he never did anything with Shelby…he was just annoying. He just got on people's nerves and I wouldn't really say that the hike helped…I just learned to tune him out when he starts talking. Just like what I did to Auggie when I first got here.

Okay I have an hour before this buddy hike from hell and Shelby wants me to meet her before I go. So I think I'm going to head off and get some food and then met her at the docks.

**_Docks_**

There she is, sitting waiting for me. I know I took longer than expected to get my lunch but what they were serving today actually looked pretty good. I just hope it's not poisoning. She turns and looks at me as I approach her. She smiles and I smile in return, man I am head over heels for this girl.

"Hey," just that one word sends shivers done my spine. "Are you ready for your bonding activity with good ol' Mike?" she asked me in her sarcastic little voice.

I juts smile at her, "Oh you know it. Now whether or not one of us doesn't make it back alive it an entirely different story," I joke right back and she slaps me lightly on the arm.

"Who does Peter have shadowing you guys?" she asked me and that's what made my smile fade.

I totally forgot about the shadowing person. "Peter," I say. "He doesn't trust us alone together. I wonder why?" I say as I turn and look at her. "With all seriousness though I really don't want to do this," he said. "I mean this is the guy that took something from you that you can never get back, and it is the one thing that I can no longer give you," he paused and she looked at him without saying a word. "Your first born child," he said and she looked away.

"What time do you have to leave?" She asked me in a nice way to change the subject.

"In like two minutes," I say as I get up from my spot. "I guess I'll see you when I get back tomorrow," I said as I leaned in and gave her a kiss. "Bye," I say and then walk away. I hear here say good-bye as I turn the corner and make my way toward Peter's office.

_**Peter's office**_

When I walk into Peter's office Mike is they're waiting for me. He smiles at me when I walk in and never have I wanted hit someone more than I did at that moment. I still don't know what the hell Peter was think when he decided to pair us up for a buddy hike…I mean I hate the kid.

"Okay you two have one day to get back here and if you don't than we come looking for you," Peter said. "And that one day includes the night too," he added when he looked at me. Like I was thinking anything different. Well let's get this over with.

_**Woods**_

**2 hours into it**

We have already been out here for like two hours and we have already retied our string like ten times. He can't seem to stay in step with me. Even when I did this with David he learned to follow me or at least keep up so we didn't have to keep retying the string.

I swear he does it on purpose, but who am I to judge.

**4 hours into it**

I can't take this anymore. We are now trying to catch some food. And once again we decided to do it the hard way and try and catch fish in the river, which is freezing. Why can't I learn to just go for the barriers? As I try and get out of the water he doesn't follow me so I trip and fall into the ice cold water. I just shake my head sit up and retie the rope as I give him and icy glare.

**6 hours into it**

Finally he has fingered out that we have to work together or we are never going to get home. He found out that Peter isn't going to help us at all, he mostly found that out when we walked past him and saw him eating a hamburger…I could kill him right now for eating that in front of me.

"I have to ask you a question," I say as we start picking so barriers.

"Go ahead," he tells me.

"Why did you leave Shelby if she was having your baby?" I ask him. He doesn't answer me and just keeps walking. I'll get it out of him thought I now I will.

**8 hours into it**

We finally ate and now we lay here in the dark trying to get some sleep because tomorrow we have a long hike back. I look at him but he doesn't look at me. I don't know why he left Shelby because he won't tell and I am starting to have a whole new respect for him. I mean if he won't tell me than he must have been hurt by it in some way.

**Next morning**

When I wake he is sitting up looking out into the woods. "Why didn't you wake me we could have left earlier?" I ask him but he doesn't answer so I get up and we start walking.

"She left me," I hear him say so I stop and turn around. "I woke up the morning after and she was gone, not even a note telling me good-bye. I know she probably told you a different story but it's the truth. I was on my way somewhere, anywhere than where I came from. But I was willing to stay with her in one place…but she left," he paused. "I remember looking for her for a few days but than I gave up hope and left, fingering that if she wanted to find me she knew where I was going to be." He stopped.

I didn't question him on it because I didn't know the truth because Shelby could have very well have been lying ot me…but I don't know. All I know is that he looked pretty upset about the whole thing.

We made it back and I was welcomed back with open arms where he just walked back into the boys dorm and stayed there till dinner. I think I am going to have to talk to Peter about a group bonding activity because this just isn't working. I walk with the rest to the group over to the rec hall. I glance back at him but he is already gone.


	11. Back to normal?

**Scott and Shelby**

"**Season 2"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it!**

**AN: I was just wondering if you guys would want me to do a season 3, after I finish this one of course…let me know so I can start leading up to it…thanks.**

………

**Chapter 10: Back too normal? **

_**Boys Dorm**_

Here he was just sitting alone, he wasn't used to being alone. Most of the time people wanted to be around him not the other way around but here it was different, here he is an outcast. He almost thought that him and Scott had made some sort of connection in the woods, were he would be welcomed by the Cliffhangers.

Yet here he sits…alone. Just as he was about to close his eyes and take a little nap the front door opened and in walked Auggie and Scott. They walked right over to him and grabbed him by the arms making sure they lifted him up into the air so he couldn't fight back.

"What the hell is going on here guys?" He asked and the carried him outside to the main yard. There he saw everyone in the Cliffhangers group. Shelby, Daisy, Ezra, David and Scott and Auggie walked over to them after setting him on the ground. "Okay confusion," he stated.

"We wanted to give you a proper welcome here to Horizon and into the Cliffhanger group," Scott said with a smirk. "Now it isn't going to be easy but we all got through it…now it is your turn." He explained.

"What do I have to do?" Mike asked.

"You see there is this contest that Peter insisted on entering us in even after what happened last year," Shelby started. "He almost killed us but it was all worth it in the end, now we use it as a sort of a welcome to the group thing." She said.

"Okay…what is it?" he asked becoming a little frightened.

"It's called The X-Challenge…it's this day long thing that takes us all over the place," she explains. "It helps out corporation skills," she finished. "It's stupid but fun at the same time and if you ever tell anyone I said that I will kill you myself," she added.

"Alright…I'm in," he said wth a smile.

"Good we start tomorrow and nine in the morning…see everyone then," Peter said as he walked away from the group because as much as he thought of them as his own he didn't have five other groups he needed to see.

Everyone started to go there separate ways and Scott grabbed Shelby's hand and led her toward the shed. "What's going on?' she asked.

"I have something to show you," he said as he opened the shed doors to reveal a candle lit dinner and a bunch of roses all over the place. "I just wanted to wish you a happy anniversary if I remember right it was about this time last year that we got together," he said with a smile.

"This is amazing…how did you get this all in here without Peter knowing?" she asked.

"I had Sophie help me," he said. "And Peter approved of this," he said as he led her over to the table. "Now what do you say we have ourselves a nice peaceful dinner?" he asked. And for the rest of the night they just sat there and talked like they used to be able to do and it finally looked like things were getting back to normal.

……………..

**AN: I just want you guys to know that I am going to be taking a break for awhile because I need to get back on track with school and stuff but I promise that it will not be a long break maybe a week or so. Thanks. **


	12. Back home

**Scott and Shelby**

"**Season 2"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it!**

**AN: What do you guys think of a season 3?**

……………

**Chapter 11: Back home**

**Peter's office**

Scott walked into Peter's office and the first thing he saw was his father sitting there with his stepmother, who apparently didn't run off with the lawyer. Scott looked back and forth between his father and Peter until he finally realized in his head what the hell was going on. It was time for him to visit home, like that time Auggie did.

"Scott have a seat," Peter said as he motioned to the chair that Scott was standing next to. "I know this all seems so sudden but your father would like for you to come home a visit for a few days," Peter said. "It would only be for the weekend and then you would be back," he paused. "Scott what do you think…do you think you ready?" he asked.

Scott remained silent thinking it over in his head. What would happen if he went home? Would be able to say no to Elaine? Would he be able to be faithful to Shelby when all his old girl friends started to throw themselves at him again? But the most difficult question is could he stay away from the drugs, which are what got him into this problem in the first place?

"Scott?" Peter called out to him.

"How long do I have until I have to go?" Scott asked as he looked at them all. He really didn't want to go but he wouldn't be able to stay at Horizon forever, so he had to give it a shot.

"You have two hours," Peter said as he looked down at his desk. It almost made Scott feel like Peter knew what he was going through, that he knew that Scott really didn't want to go but was only doing it to see if he could and make his father happy.

Scott got up out of the chair without even saying a word to anyone walked out of Peter's office. Peter's dad turned to Peter with a stern look. "Two hours, was all that time necessary?" he asked.

"Scott has some people he has to say goodbye to," Peter said as he turned around and looked out the window showing Scott's father and step mother what he was talking about.

**Courtyard**

Scott slowly walked out of the main lodge and walked over to where Shelby, Auggie and Jules were waiting for him. All the other Cliffhangers had something they had to do otherwise they would have been there too. Shelby stood in the back of the group and when Scott approached them they all moved out of the way.

Scott walked right over to her and brought her into his arms. She hugged him back but she didn't know what for. Yet from the look on his face she knew it wasn't good. When he pulled always she cupped his face in her hands and looked at him with concerned eyes.

"What's up Scott?" she asked. "What happened in Peter's office?" she asked. He looked at her with those big eyes off his, it was only his stair that could make her melt. "What?" she asked.

"I'm going home," he said and the next thing he knew he was in a big group hug with only him and Shelby in the middle and everyone else around them.

**Peter's office**

Peter closed his blinds and looked back at Scott's parents. They where both still looking at what had taken place between Scott and his friends here at Horizon. They turned back toward Peter who in turn was looking at them.

"Scott had built himself a very nice home here," Peter said. "We have just begun to bring down the walls that he had built around himself. So I suggest that you handle this situation with care when he arrives home." Peter said. He left it at that and for a little while longer they seat there in silence.

**Later that day**

It was time for Scott to leave and by the way Shelby was holding his hand Peter knew that neither one of them wanted Scott to go, neither one of them thought he was ready. Scott turned to Shelby and smiled. She smiled in return as she brought her arms up and gave him a hug.

"Don't forget to come back to me," she whispered in his ear.

"I wouldn't dream if it. I'll always come back to you," he added as he brought his lips to hers. "I love you Shel," he said before he turned and placed his bags in the trunk. As he got into the car the rest of the Cliffhanger group came and formed a half-circle around Shelby.

Scott smiled to them but it was forced because he knew that he was in for a hell of a few days.

………………

**AN: I know it seemed a little dramatic but I tired to show what he might have been feeling if he had to go home and leave the place that he felt safe. Anyways let me know what you think. **


	13. First day home

**Scott and Shelby**

"Season 2" 

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

……………

**Chapter 13: First day home**

**_Scott's house_**

Scott walked into the house that he lived in for the first eighteen years of his life, but for some reason it felt foreign to him. Nothing seemed right when he set his bags down. It seemed as if he was in the house of a stranger instead of his own father. As he looked around the house all his old memories came flooding back to him, the memories he had tried to hard to forget.

Memories of his getting out of the pool and his stepmother watching him even though his father was right next to her. Memories of him sitting on the couch and her walking up to him, grabbing his hand, and bring him upstairs. Everything her was nothing but bad memories here, he shouldn't have come back.

"I'm gonna go up to my room," he said as he headed that way before a hand on his arms stopped him. He turned around to see his father.

"Aren't you going to go out and see all your friends?" he asked. "They have been asking for you," he added.

"Sorry dad but I really don't feel up to it," Scott said as he turned and continued up to his room. When he opened the door one of the worst memories came to him, the one when he realized that he wasn't in love with his stepmother. The one were she came into the room and he had told her 'no' but she didn't listen. He dropped his bag on his bed and took out the pictures that were going to help him get through this weekend.

The first one was off him and Auggie. They had been watching Shelby and Jules go at it, which was normal so they didn't even bother to intervene. Daisy had taken the picture telling them that they both looked serious and deep in thought. She joked about saying that it was the only time she would ever see them that way.

The next one was of him and Ezra; they were wrestling on the ground. He had just made some wisecrack out Shelby so Scott took it out on him. They had only been playing around but Peter still made them sit in their cabin and talk it over, which was the most boring thing either one of them had ever experienced. The only thing they agree upon was to never to do that again.

The third picture was one of him and Shelby. They has just gotten from outside because it had started raining so everyone gathered in the main lodge. Ezra had taken the picture because Scott had his hands cupped around her face and was whipping away some of her wet strands of hair. She smiled at her and told her that she looked like a drown rat, she slapped him on his arm and he had brought her into a hug laughing the whole time.

The last picture that he ended up pulling out was one of all of them. They had someone else take the picture from one of the other groups. He smiled as he looked at the picture; it was one of his favorites. Shelby was in his arms and everyone just looked happy with where they were in their lives. None of them wanted to be anywhere else at the moment in time.

He lay back on his bed and looked at the pictures in front of him. This house and everything in this house didn't matter to him all that matter was that he get back to Horizon in one piece. Back to the people that really do care about him.

A knock at the door is what broke him from his concentration. "Come in," he said. The door opened and in walked Elaine. She didn't say anything she just looked at him the way she always did before she said what she wanted.

She walked closer to him and when he noticed this he moved off his bed and stood by the far wall. "Aw come on Scottie you have been gone for a long time," she said in her seductive voice.

"What about my father?" he asked.

"He had business to take care of at the office, he left a few minutes ago. It's just you and me Scottie," she said. That was not what he wanted to hear.

…………………

**AN: Hope you like it, I tried to leave it with a cliffhanger. **


	14. Standing up

Scott and Shelby

"Season 2"

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it!**

………………

**Chapter 14: Standing up**

She was moving closer to him, the way she always used to do. In a way that she believe to be sexy but what she didn't understand was that he wasn't the same person the sent to Horizon last year. The place did change him, he had friends that cared for him, and he met someone special that he wanted to be with for a long time to come…and he wanted to get back to that.

She took a seat on his bed and slowly ran her hand up him leg, he had shorts on so it made it easier for her to flesh on flesh contact. The feel of her fingers on him sent shivers up his leg. As she approved him shorts as started to moved further and further on the bed. Just as she was about an inch away from him he jumped out the bed and snapped a picture with a camera that she hadn't realized he had been holding on to.

"Nice try," he said as he pulled out a recorded that he had hide by his pillow. "There is no way that your going to get away with it this time…I have it all on tape," he said as he wagged it in front of her.

"That's notenough proof Scott, and you know and well as I do that it won't even go to court with that evidence. So I am so not nervous." She said with a smirk as she moved closer to him once again. She reached over and took the recorder out of his hand because he was too busy thinking about what she had just said and what scared him the most was that she was right.

As she looked up at his face all she saw was a smirk. "Then I guess the video camera in the closet won't work either," he said as he backed away. "You can come out now," he said. And when Elaine looked over at the closet Auggie walked out. "Thanks man," Scott said as he took the video camera away from his friend.

"No problem I'm just glad that Peter let me come along," Auggie said as he walked over and took a stand next to Scott. "Man she ain't bad looking how did you resist?" he asked joking around.

"Shelby," Scott said seriously.

Just as Elaine was about to say something Scott's bedroom door opened and in walked his dad. "I suggest you get out of my house and the next time that we see each other will be in court," he said as he to took a stand by his con. "I may have been naive before but now my eyes are clear." He said.

Elaine looked back and forth between the guys unable to say a word. She silently walked out of the room. Scott looked at him dad with a smile. "Thanks for believing me," he said as he hugged his father.

"No problem one way you can pay me back though is by bring this Shelby girl home for a visit some time soon," he said as he let his son go. "Now pack your bags so we can get you back to school," his dad said as he walked out of the house.

"Dad, if you don't mind I would like to make a quick stop before we head back," he asked hopefully.

"Sure no problem," he said and closed the door behind him.

"You're really going to get it?" Auggie asked and Scott nodded. "Man you must be serious because this is a big step and honestly I don't think it's the right thing to do," he said.

"Yeah but I do," Scott said.

**AN: I hope you liked it!**


	15. home is where the heart is

**Scott and Shelby**

"**Season 2"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Pairings: S/S, A/J**

**Summary: New season, new problems**

………………….

**Chapter 15: Home is where the heart is **

_**Horizon**_

Shelby was sitting on the docks with her feet hanging over the edge and dipping into the water. She had talked to Sophie earlier and she was told that Scott, Auggie, and Peter would be back sometime today. She just hoped it would be sooner rather than later.

She didn't like the idea of Scott going back home because she knew that his stepmother would try something, and she didn't know if his love for her would be strong enough to say no. She hoped it was.

She heard footsteps on the dock and when she turned around she saw Juliet standing there. "What do you want princess?" Shelby asked.

Juliet let a smile come to her features as she took a seat next to her blonde counterpart. "I know you miss him," she stated and Shelby looked at her. "I know your worried that he isn't going to say no and that when he comes back he'll be the same way he was when he first got here." Juliet looked at her. "He won't be. If anyone of us here is strong enough to confront his past it's him," she stated. "And he loves you."

"Why are you telling me this?" Shelby asked.

"Because I don't want you to worry when it is unnecessary." She stated. "When I think about can we not tell anyone that we talked without trying to rip each other's throats out?" she asked.

"Sure thing princess." Shelby said with a smile. "So what about Auggie and you?" she asked.

"I don't yet and I'm comfortable with that, it's still new," she added.

"Their here," Sophie said as she came running down the docks. She knew that they wanted to know when they were back so she promised to tell them right away.

Juliet and Shelby got up off the docks and followed Sophie to where the guys would be pulling in. They arrived there just in time to see them stepping out of the car. Scott smiled when he saw Shelby and she ran into his arms.

"I missed you," he said as he placed a smile kiss on her cheek. "Come on, we need to talk," he said as he dragged her away from the group.

"Hey Scott!" Juliet and Sophie yelled and he waived to them.

"So what do we need to talk about?" Shelby asked as they took a seat on one of the many park benches. He didn't say anything he just took out a little velvet ring box from his pocket. Shelby's eyes widened in shock as he opened. Inside was one of the most beautiful rings that she had ever seen. "Scott…I don't know what to say." She said.

"It's a promise ring, or at least that's what we'll tell people. I want to know that when we get out of this place you'll still be with me, that then we can spend the rest of our lives together. Because honestly Shel, I can't imagine being with anyone else," he said.

"You should write romance novels," she said as a tear slipped from her eyes. "If you tell anyone I cried I'll kill you," she said with a laugh.

"It dies with me," he said. "So?"

She looked at the ring and then back at him. She looked over and Peter, Auggie, Sophie and Juliet. "They all knew didn't they?" she asked and he nodded. "I'll have to give Jules her credit for keeping it quiet," she looked back at him and smiled. "My answer is…yes," she said he picked her up and spun her around.

"God I love you Shelby," he said.

"I love you too," she said as they shared a kiss.

As the couple laughed on what could possibly be the best day of their lives a lone figure stood in the woods. An evil grin spread across his lips. "You'll be mine again Shelby, you can count on it." He said before he turned and walked further into the woods.

……………….

**AN: I hope you liked it!**


	16. Partners

Scott and Shelby 

"_**Season 2"**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**_

_**Pairings: S/S, A/J**_

_**Summary: new season new problems**_

_**AN: I am coming up on the final episodes so let me know if I should do a season 3 or end it!**_

……………………

_**Chapter 16: Partners**_

_**Horizon**_

Scott was standing in the courtyard with the rest of the group waiting for Peter to show up. He had told them that he had come up with this new group activity thing and he wanted to try it out on them before anyone else. He said he thought they had group chemistry.

Shelby was standing next to Scott playing with her ring not noticing Mike looking at her. He was the one that wanted to give her what she needed, he wanted to be the one to spend the rest of his life with her, but no Scott beat him to it. And he would be damned if he let it stay that way.

"Okay guys, sorry I'm late had a little trouble with a newbie," he said. "He is going into the Wilderness group so don't worry about breaking in a newbie," Peter smiled nudging Mike with forced a smile.

"So what's this new group activity?" Shelby asked looking at him.

"It's a trusting activity," he explained. "You will be tied to someone else in the group and you will be doing dangerous actives to build trust. Because you life could possible be in the other person's hands," he explained.

"You kidding right?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah, don't worry it's nothing life threatening." He said with a smirk. "So partners, you ready?" he asked everyone. He got groans, which he figured would be the best possible answer.

"Okay Jules and Shelby; David and Ezra, Auggie and Daisy," he paused. "And finally Scott and Mike." He read them off and then looked at the group. "Okay now go over to the supply shed and get you gear, Sophie is there waiting. And she knows the groups so don't try and change," he said as she walked with the group toward the shed.

_**Woods**_

After they got all their thing Scott and Mike made their way out into the woods. They had been walking for a few minutes when Scott stopped. Mike looked back at him, "Why are you stopping!" he asked angrily.

"Because this is where we are supposed to do our first activity." Scott. "And why are you always so angry when you around me?" Scott asked.

"Because you took my girl away from me," he said. Shelby was and will always be mine. I will get her back from you," he said as he took a step closer to Scott. "Now read the activity so we cane get the hell out of here," he said.

"Take it back," Scott said.

"No," Mike said.

Scott pushed him and Mike tackled Scott bringing the closer to the cliff that neither one of them knew were there. As the tumbled on both landing punches and missing, neither one of the noticed the ground slanting. Suddenly Scott fell over the side.

Mike was able to stop himself before he followed his partner over. He grabbed the rope and did Scott. "Pull me up man," Scott pleaded.

"I'm trying, as much as I don't want you and Shelby to be together doesn't mean I don't like you personally. You actually a pretty cool kid," he said.

"Thanks," Scott said. "Couldn't you have said that before I fell over the side of the cliff," Scott joked.

Mike continually tried to pull Scott up when he noticed that Scott was going down instead of up. "What's going on, why are you going down?" Mike yelled.

Scott looked around franticly until he saw it. "Stop pulling, your rubbing up against a rock and it's cutting the rope," Scott yelled. Suddenly a little more of the rope snapped and he went down even further. "It's gonna break! Go get Peter!" Scott got out before the rope snapped in half and he plunged to the group.

"Scott!" Mike looked over the edge and saw a motionless Scott lying there. It wasn't that far of a fall but it was far enough that something could be seriously wrong. He quickly got to his feet and ran toward Horizon.

**_AN: I hope you liked it!_**


	17. My faullt

Scott and Shelby 

"**Season 2"**

**Pairings: S/S A/J**

**Summary: New season, new problems**

……………

**Chapter 17: Your fault (Mike's POV)**

I ran as fast as I could, I didn't look back, I didn't even think about anything but getting back to Horizon. I know they would think it was my fault, but why shouldn't they after all I didn't like they kid, or so they thought. I know they all think I'm a jealous old boyfriend who wants his girlfriend back. Which I have to admit I am but I would never go to these extremes just to get her, because by no I know she doesn't want me anymore.

I can see the school know and that causes me to run faster. As I run across the lawn and I can feel people looking at me. But I don't look back; my only concern is to get to Peter before Shelby finds out. I'm sure he'll radio to her, after all the relationship of Scott and Shelby are what keep the Cliffhangers in line.

I ran into the main building, not stopping to answer their questions. I didn't have time now; I needed to get to Peter, because Scott's life depended on it. Peter jumped when swung open the door.

"Mike, shouldn't you bed with Scott?" Peter asked me.

"Scott…fell…off…a…cliff," I say as I try to catch my breath. "We were…walking and…the side gave way to his…weight. I…tried to pull him up but the run…was cut," I said finally getting a hold of myself. "He's no dead but he can't move." I said. "We need to go get him now!" I screamed. Why wasn't he moving?

"No Mike, you go back to the dorms and wait from me, meanwhile you can radio Shopie and the rest of group and tell them to get back here." Peter told me.

"Wait, do you think it's my fault?" I asked.

"Of course not," Peter said as he took of.

I went to the dorms and sat on my bed. "How are they going to find him without me?" I asked myself. I have already radioed to everyone and they are all on their way back. All but Shelby, she convinced Sophie to take her with them.

This is all my fault, I shouldn't have left him, I should have just radioed to Peter. That way he wouldn't have to lay there all alone, he would have me to talk to. But would he want to talk to me? I look up as Auggie comes running through the door with the rest of the group behind him.

"What happen?" Auggie asked.

"He walked across the edge of a cliff and the rocks gave way," I said as the scene played in my mind. Did I see the lose rock, and not tell him? No. "I tried to pull him up but the rope cut on a sharp rock and he fell." I finished.

They are all looking at me funny, they think it's my fault too. What about Shelby does she know I wouldn't do anything like this? Of course she doesn't because I never gave her the chance to get to know me better.

This is my fault. I wanted something to happen because I wanted Shelby back, no matter the cost. I didn't think about what anyone else would think, as long as Shelby was crying in my arms. I was so selfish and now someone could die…but only if they don't get to him in time.

I see that the rest of the group are starting to relax and waiting for Shelby and Scott to come back. You can tell this is their group, that it is surround around them. Yet I am the outsider, the one that is tearing this group alive. Maybe I should be the one dieing out there ant not Scott. But he isn't dieing? Is he, they haven't responded yet?

I get up and go into the bathroom. I walk over and look into the mirror. _You tried to kill me. _I hear Scott say. _You wanted me out of the way so you could have Shelby all to yourself. _Is that true? _Of course it's true, you know you still love her. And if I die she will have no one to run to but you. _

I look down and see a razor blade, but of course it is one of those safety first ones. But I know how to make them unsafe. I start taking it apart and soon all that's left is they blade itself. _You couldn't handle that Shelby fell in love with me and she doesn't even think about you anymore. That's why you didn't tell me about the lose rocks up ahead in my path. That's why you hadn't taken the inside, because you knew it wasn't safe, yet you let me walk on that side. _

"I didn't know!" I screamed and then I ran the blade along my wrist. The next thing I knew is that Auggie is running into the bathroom and my eyes lock with his and I whisper. "I didn't know." And then everything fades to black.

………………………

**AN: Sorry for the lack of updates. Next update will be May 14th.**


	18. Uncharacteristic

**Scott and Shelby **

"**Season 2"**

**Pairings: S/S A/J**

**Summary: New season, new problems**

……………

**Chapter 18: Uncharacteristic **

**Horizon medical center**

Scott was brought to the medical center as soon as they found him. Sophie knew exactly where Scott and Mike were so it wasn't that hard to find him. The problem was getting him back to Horizon without any further damage being down.

Shelby was with him the entire time, not wanting to leave his side. At first Sophie and Peter tried to get her away so he could rest but when she didn't budge they knew it wasn't worth it because she wasn't going anywhere. So the left her there, and that's when they found out about Mike. So Mike was placed in a bed right to Scott, which was awkward for Shelby.

After being in there an hour she came walking out to find Peter sitting in one of the chairs. "Peter something wrong with Mike," she said but before he could go in and check on the kid Shelby stopped him. "It's not physical, it's mental. All he keeps saying is that's it's not his fault," she said. "I think he blames himself for Scott's accident." She said.

"Why wouldn't he?" Peter asked, which caught Shelby off guard because Peter had never been so direct with his anger. "It is his fault," he said.

"Peter, tell me you're not serious," Shelby said.

"Completely serious, he left Scott fall because he wants you back," Peter explained.

"Okay Peter I think you're the one that needs to get your head checked." She said. 'Yeah sure Mike might be a little crazy BUT he would never try to kill anyone." She said. "He's not like that," Shelby explained.

"I can't believe you Shelby, Scott your boyfriend and your defending your ex-boyfriend," he said. "And Scott's like a son…"

"He isn't your son!" Shelby yelled. "And I can't believe that you would imply that I don't love him because I do. But I also know when something is an accident, such as this is. So I am not going to blame Mike for something he had no control over. And I think you need to go home and see your wife," Shelby said. "Before you say something your going to regret," Shelby finished.

"It is his fault, he even got himself sent here so people would fell sorry for him instead of Scott," he said.

"He almost killed himself because he IS blaming himself. Peter this is the time when you're supposed to help us!" she said. "This is why you're so go at your job, because you believe that every student here needs and wants help." She finished. "Now go home," she added.

"Fine, but I know it's his fault," Peter said as he turned around and left the medical center.

Shelby turned and walked back into the room where Scott and Mike where. Scott was still sleeping but Mike was awake, which meant that he heard everything that Peter had just said. What do you do when the person that is supposed to believe in you thinks that you just tried to kill someone?

Shelby knew that the next few weeks here at Horizon were going to be difficult and different because Peter just broke the major rule; he broke the trust of one of his students. Shelby took a seat next to Scott and sighed. Why was life so difficult?

……………………

AN: Next update will be May 28th. Enjoy!


	19. Gone

**Scott and Shelby **

**"Season 2"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it! Pairing: S/S A/J**

**Summary: New season new problems**

……………

**Chapter 19: Gone**

**Medical Center**

Scott was the first one to be released, and everyone was waiting for him outside. He never in his life felt happier to get out of a hospital; maybe it had something to do with finally finding a family that loves him. These friends he has here, and friends that he never thought he could have, they care about him more than they would like to admit.

The first one to greet him was Shelby. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "I was so scared," she said into his ear so only he would hear. Everyone knew that she loved him but she would never give them the satisfaction of seeing her worrying about him. She looked him in eye, "don't ever do that to me again," she said with a laugh.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he said as he kissed her. Even though it was aloud, personal affection, it didn't seem to bother them. Everyone knew they were together so they didn't understand what the big deal was.

Everyone welcomed Scott back into the group, even though he couldn't really do everything yet because he was still nursing a broken arm, it didn't matter to them. Sophie came walking over to the group after she saw that all reintroductions are out of the way. "Scott, it's good to see you up and moving again," she said. "Peter wants to see you in his office," Sophie said as she looked at Shelby out of the corner of her eye. "I need to talk with Shelby," she added.

"Okay," Scott said. "See ya later guys," he said before he started towards Peter's office.

Sophie went over to Shelby and together they walked far enough away from the group so that no one would hear. "Explain to me what happened the other day with Peter." Sophie said.

"Didn't he tell you?" Shelby asked. Sophie shuck her head no. "He went postal, he started blaming everything on Mike, which everyone knows around here is one thing your no supposed to do. Because everyone here puts a lot of blame on themselves already, and Mike heard what Peter said." Shelby added. "He was awake when Peter said it all." Shelby added.

That's when Sophie realized something. "Shouldn't Mike have been released from the med center before Scott?" she asked and that when her and Shelby took off toward the medical center. They entered the room and that's when Sophie realized why no realized that Mike had killed himself. "He made it look like he was sleeping," she said. "Smart…if you don't want to be caught that is," she said.

"Is he…"

"He's dead," Sophie said. She walked over to the bed and pulled out the needled that was stuck in his veins. "He overdosed himself," she said. "Nurse!" Sophie called and when she saw someone enter. "Call the police," she said. "He's gone," she added.

"Where are you going?" Shelby asked Sophie when she saw that she was leaving.

"I need to have a talk with Peter." She said and then left.

**Peter's office**

Scott was sitting in front of Peter and he was discussing moving Mike to a different group, at least that's what they were talking about before Sophie walked in just in time to hear Scott say he wanted Mike to stay a Cliffhanger.

"I afraid we don't have to worry about that," Sophie said. "Mike's dead."

**AN: Next update is on June 5th. **


	20. Starting to say goodbye

Scott and Shelby "Season 2" 

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Pairing: Scott/Shelby**

**Summary: New season new problems**

………

**Chapter 20: Starting to say goodbye**

**Mt. Horizon **

It was coming to an end, the end of yet another year at Mt. Horizon. For some it was emotional because they wouldn't be coming back next year but for others it was just the beginning of another adventure next year.

The cliffhangers were the last group to leave so as everyone was saying goodbye to the wind talkers Scott and Shelby were down by the water. Scott was tossing leaves into the water and Shelby was sitting with her feet hanging over the edge into the water.

"It's been a heck of a year huh?" Scott said breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Shelby said.

"We got a newbie and he didn't even make the whole year, I never thought I'd see that happen again." He said as he looked down at her. "Mike was a good kid and he would have made a great cliffhanger," Scott continued kneeling down next to her. "I gonna miss him," he added.

That seemed to catch Shelby off guard because she was expecting him to be glad that the competition for her affection was gone, not that Mike stood a chance anyway. "You and me both," Shelby said looking back down at the water.

"Shel I know he loved you when he died," Scott said. "He told me so when we were out on the hike. But he also told me that he would never do anything to hurt that how I know he didn't let me fall," Scott said.

"I'm not the one that needs convincing about that Scott," she said as she looked up at him squinting in the sunlight. "You should have seen the way Peter was acting, it wasn't like him at all," she added. "It scared me."

Scott leaned in and kissed her. "I will never let anything happen to you," he said as he kissed her again this time the kiss growing more passionate. "I promise," he said.

"I know," she said as she leaned her forehead against his. "I know." She paused as he looked at him. "I hope you don't think just because your leaving that you'll be able to check out other girls," she said.

"Never because honestly all I ever think about it you," he said with all truthfulness. "I don't know why and I don't care because Shelby Marrick I am in love with you." He said with a smile. "Now come on let's go say goodbye," he said as he grabbed her hand and lifted her up.

"You know what Scott Barringer, I love you too," she said they walked together hand and hand over to the wind talkers and said there goodbye before they were driven away.

Another goodbye, yet they'll all see each other next year so what affect does that goodbye really have on a person. It is almost like you might as well just say see ya next year. Scott knew that many of those kids wouldn't make it back because unlike other schools kids weren't safe outside the walls and fences of Mt. Horizon.

Scott held tighter onto Shelby as the last car drove away. Soon it would be there turn to leave and he hoped he could say goodbye without crying because he didn't know what would happen to him once he went home.

"Scott," Peter said from behind the group. "There's a phone call for you in the office…it's your father," Peter said.

"Okay," Scott said as he released Shelby and went into the office to take the call. "Hello?"

"Scott," his dad said. "There is something I need to tell you," he added.

"Shoot."

"Your not welcome in my household again," he said and then there was a click on the other end of the phone.

_You're not welcome in my house again. _Those words kept ringing in his head as he walked out of the office. Shelby saw him and ran over to him. "Scott what happen?" she asked but he didn't answer because he didn't know what to say, he didn't know how to tell the girl he loved that he no longer had a home.

………………………

**AN: Next update is on June 12th. **


	21. Goodbye Shelby

**Scott and Shelby**

"**Season 2"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Pairings: Scott/Shelby**

**Summary: New season, new problems.**

…………………

**Chapter 21: Goodbye Shelby (Scott's POV)**

I was walking along thinking, about nothing, when I saw her sitting on the steps in front of the main lodge. Today she was leaving, leaving for three months before we would come back together her. She doesn't really want to talk to me because she says that saying goodbye to me would be too difficult. But you know what, I don't care I want to say goodbye to my girlfriend.

I was over to her and she starts to get up, why, I don't know. So I run over to her and grab her by the arm before she has a chance to get too far. "Shel come on talk, we need to talk before you leave." I tell her and she follows me to where we sit where she was sitting by herself only seconds before.

"I don't want to say goodbye," she says as she looks at me. "It's too painful for me." She adds.

"And you think it isn't for me, Shel I'm saying goodbye to the person I love." I say as I bring my hand up and I cup her cheek so that she is looking at me. "At least you have a home to go home to," I say. She laughs at that. "I just don't want you getting involved with someone back home," I say and she looks at her seriously.

"You don't have to worry about that," she tells me. The she looks toward the parking lot as a car pulls in, it's her mom. "Well I guess I better get my things." She says as she walks into the main lodge and grabs her bag. I take it from her. The other cliffhanger had all left earlier that day; Shelby is the last to leave, besides me of course.

I walk her over to her car and I place her bag in the truck and I smile at her mom. We don't really know each other but I know she likes me because I make Shelby happy. "I gave you my cell phone number," I tell her. "If you need me I'm only a phone call away." I say.

"Where are you going to go?" she asks me.

I think for a little bit and then it dawns on me. "I think I'll go to my mom's place in Arizona," I said. "She always said she would like to have her little boy back, so I think I'll surprise her," I tell her and then I bring her into my arms. "I love you Shelby," I say as I kiss her softly on the forehead.

"I love you too," she says and I can feel her wet tears seeping into my shirt. "Don't forget to call me; you have my number too," she tells me.

I smile and nod. "Don't worry…I'll call," I tell her and then I place a kiss on her lips before I watch her get into the car. He mom drives away and she is looking out the window at me. I watch until I see the car go up over the hill and that's when I turn back and look at Horizon. I am the only one left her, except for Peter and Sophie.

……………………………

**AN: Next update will be on July 3rd, and don't worry I'll keep this update date all my important events are behind me now. **


	22. Scott's Goodbye

**Scott and Shelby**

"**Season 2"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Pairing: Scott/Shelby**

**Summary: New Season new problems**

……………………

**Chapter 22: Scott's goodbye (Scott's POV)**

**Mount Horizon**

This place here, Mount Horizon has been more helpful to me then I ever thought possible. I know when I fist came here that it would help me, and maybe that's why I didn't like it at first. Here I knew I would have to confront my problems and ask people for help because I also knew that I wouldn't be able to face them alone.

So here I stand now, in front of everything that I have come to call my home. A place were I met my first real friends, people that like me for me, and the person that I can say with all my heart that I am head over heels in love with. Mount Horizon has given me so much and I hope when I get out of here next year that I will be able to give back to the people that have helped me so much.

Mount Horizon has changed me more than I care to admit and for that I will be forever in debt to the people that helped me here. I walk across the lawn for the last time this year. I am the last one to leave and some way to me that is kind of ironic. I was the last cliffhanger to arrive to mount Horizon and now I'm the last to leave.

I was toward the driveway where there is a taxi waiting for me. The taxi is going to take me to the airport where I will then travel to Arizona to go live with my mother and my stepfather. Since my real father disowned me, and for some reason that really didn't come as a surprise for me. I don't think he ever got over the fact that Elaine would rather have his sixteen-year-old son that him.

As I walk up to the taxi I see Peter and Sophie standing there. "Bye Scott," they say to me. I smile and them and hang my head.

"It's not goodbye," I tell them as I hand the taxi driver my bag and he puts it in the truck. "It's see ya until next year," I say as I climb into the backseat of the taxi. I wave to them as they wave back. I know Peter wanted me to stay here with him for the summer but I couldn't because as much as I want him to be he isn't my father.

I drive away from Mount Horizon and a part of me is still there, and I feel that a part of me will always be there. Well until next year Mount Horizon where I am sure there will be even more drama than this year.

**Airport**

I climb onto the plan that will take me to Arizona where I am going to meet my stepfather for the first time. I am nervous but the information I learned at Horizon will help me get through the tough times that I am sure lie ahead.

**_UNTIL NEXT TIME Scott Barringer._**

…………………

**AN: There will be a squeal u just don't know when. I hope you enjoyed my season 2.**


	23. I'm back!

Scott and Shelby

"Season 3"

**Pairings: Scott/Shelby**

**Summary: Their last year at Mt. Horizon**

**AN: Sequel to "Season 2" **

………………

**Chapter 1: I'm back!**

………………

**Horizon (Shelby's POV)**

You know there isn't a place like this in the world. A place where I have felt safe, a place I don't mind coming back to. The funny thing is when I first got here I hated it, it was the worse experience of my life. I knew I wanted out, but when I tried to escape they caught me and brought me back here. That's when I started to experience the other side of Mt. Horizon, the side no one sees.

You see Peter may seem like a nice guy but I mean come on, he deals with teenagers all day how nice of a guy can he be by the end of the day. The person I feel most sorry for though is Sophie, she's the one that has to live with him all the time. She's the one that he complains too all the time, you know she has to be tired off it.

It's a new year this year and I think I might just have to take it easy on them, because they're gonna have it tough when I leave. I know Jess wants to come here but I don't think mom will let her until after I leave, I don't think mom wants to be alone at home anymore. So I figure after I graduate this year then Scott and me will have to move back toward my house, so we can keep and eye on my mother.

Okay I can see it now, Mt. Horizon, my home away from home. My mom is pulling up there now and I can see Daisy and Ezra coming toward my car, as well as Peter and Sophie. That's when I know something is wrong, no one has ever greeted me like this, and I know I'm loved by everyone so yes it is surprising.

I get out of the car and grab my bags out of the backseat. "What's up guys? Miss me or something?" I ask trying to joke around but and can tell by the looks on their faces that whatever has happened isn't a joking manner and I have a feeling that I'm not going to like what they're about to tell me.

"Shelby," Peter said when I dropped my bags on the ground.

"Peter," I said in return. "Now that we are reintroduced will you please tell what the hell is up with the welcoming committee.

"I thought Scott's mother would have contacted you," he said as he looked at me. What the hell is going on that Scott's mom would have to contact me about anything? "Something happened to Scott's dad and he isn't going to be here for another few weeks. Scott called me yesterday and told me that he wanted me to fly you down to California as soon as you got here, he wants you there with him," Peter explained to me.

"Can I go?" I turn to my mother as ask her. "Please."

"Sure," she tells me.

"Get me the next flight out," I tell Peter as I walk with him into the main lobby. "Why didn't she call me?" I ask myself as I follow behind Peter. "Do you know why he wants me there?" I ask him.

"Um…"

"Tell me," I say when I realize that he is holding something back.

"Because Elaine is there and he doesn't feel safe without you," he tells me and I feel tears that are threatening to come out. "I didn't question him; I just told him that I would tell you to go as soon as you got here. If your mother wasn't going to let you go I was going to send you anyways," he tells me.

"Well I would have gone anyways," I tell him. "Who's paying for my little trip?" I ask.

"Scott," he tells me and I almost chocked on my spit.

"He doesn't have that kind of money," I say.

"He does in his savings account," Peter explained. "His mother and father set one up from him when he was a baby and they have been putting money into it ever sense." He explains.

"Wow," I say because personally there isn't anything else that I could possibly say. "Okay when do I leave?" I ask because the truth is the only thing I can think of getting the hell out of here and to Scott as soon as possible.

"In an hour I'll take you to the airport," he tells me and I can tell there is something he isn't telling me,

"Spit it out Peter," I tell him.

"I'm sending Jules with you," he tells me and I want to sit down but I don't.

"Why her?" I ask. "Why not Daisy or god even Ezra?" I ask him. Sometimes I don't know what the hell is going on in this mans brain.

"Because you and Jules need to work out whatever is going on between you two," he tells me and I just roll my eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me Shelby this is serious, your two's feud has gone on long enough," he continues.

"Whatever I thought that maybe everything wouldn't have to be a learning experience, you know sense my boyfriend needs me I thought you might just let me go alone," I say as I start to walk out.

"Shelby," he says but all I hear is the door closing as I leave.

**AN: Hope u liked it! Until next time. **


	24. I want to leave now

**Season 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Pairings: Scott/Shelby**

**Summary: The last year.**

**AN: Shelby's POV**

……………………

**Chapter 2: I want to leave now**

……………………

**Girls' dorm**

I was awake of course, how could I sleep when I know the person that I love is out there and he needs me. I look at the clock at it is only five in the morning, everyone around here doesn't get up until eight and my flight doesn't leave until noon. I am not going to be able to concentrate in any of my classes today knowing that Scott needs me.

Not to mention that I have to wait around for two hours as I wait for Jules to get out of class because Peter insisted that she goes with me. He said that it would be a good bonding activity. I tried to tell him that me and Jules, we will never bond. We have a hatred for one another that gores deeper than he could possibly imagine. It's in our blood.

I lie there looking at my ceiling and I wonder what Scott is doing right now. What thought are going through his head? I mean I know he doesn't want to be in this situation, I know he wants to be back here at Horizon with people that actually know him and are here for him. Something that I don't understand is why Peter doesn't send Auggie since he and Scott bonded last year and now they can actually tolerate one another.

I look over at the clock one again and I notice that it is only five oh one. This is going to be the longest day of my life I can feel it.

**Later that day**

I am sitting at one of the picnic tables waiting for Jules to get out of her last class. I have been sitting here for ten minutes and it feels like an hour. I just want her to get out of class so we can be on our way to get my boyfriend back. I mean I bet she is taking her sweet ol' time because she knows that I want to leave so badly.

I look back down at my watch and I notice that only five minutes have gone by and that when I give up. I hop of the table and walk into the main building and right down the hall to Peter's office. I burst through the door to see him sitting at his desk. "Peter I can't take this…I need to leave now," I tell him when he looks up at me.

"You still have a hour until your flight," he said as he looks at the clock.

"So I'll catch an earlier flight," I say as I set my stuff down. "He needs me and I can't get to him." I say as I sit in front of him. "You have no idea how this is tearing me up inside," I say as a tear slips from my eyes.

"Yes I do," he says as he looks at me.

"How could you possibly know," I yell standing up. "You have no idea what this feeling is like, the feeling that I am going to die if I don't feel his arms around me soon." I paused as I look at him dead in the eye. "I love him and it is hard to stand her and wait so I can be there with him," I said as tears came pouring out of her eyes. "I need to be there for him." I said and Peter was by my side in a second. "Please."

"I can't you have to wait for Jules," he said. "It's a safety thing," he said as he looked at her. "If I send you alone I can loss my licenses," he added.

I just got to my feet and picked up my bag and ran out of his office. I'm not used to breaking down in front of people and when I do I feel embarrassed. So I run away to somewhere they won't go looking although I know Peter won't come looking for me. I just want to get Scott back.


	25. Chapter 25

**Season 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Pairings: Scott/Shelby**

**Summary: The last year.**

**AN: Scott's POV**

…………………

**Chapter 25: Scott's horror**

…………………

Here I am in my room sitting like I always sat before. This is where I would be sitting when she entered my room and took advantage of me. You know I really thought I loved her, I thought she loved me in return. I used to tell myself that she was using my dad to get to me, but that was a lie. When I told her I didn't want to do it, she just kept pushing, that was the moment I realized I didn't love her.

I look at my door as I sit by my window. I'm waiting for her to come in here like nothings change, but everything has changed, I've changed. I'm not the same teenager I once was when she took advantage of me. I have someone that loves me know, someone that cares about me, and I care about her. I'm not the same pushover she knew and I don't think I ever will be again because now I know that I am good enough to have better.

A knock comes at the door and my heart stops. "Come in," I choke out. When the door opens I'm expecting it to be her with one of her smiles on her face, a smile that's telling me everything is going to be okay, that I don't need to worry because she's here. But to my surprise my mom walks through the door and she looked sad. "Mom," I say as she walks over to me. When I say here name she smiles at me and her face brightens up.

"You thought it was her didn't you?" she asked me and I nodded. "Don't worry Scottie I won't let her get to you while I'm here," she tells me as she takes a sit on my bed. "Actually I have some good news for you," she says.

"Oh yeah what?" I ask in a dismissive tone as I look back out my window.

"Shelby is on her way her, she should be here sometime tomorrow," she tells me and a smile comes across my face. "She I told you it would brighten you day."

"Thanks mom," I say as I look at her. I paid for Shelby to come but I didn't tell my mom until after I did so she couldn't stop me. "I really need her," I said.

"I know you do sweetie," she tells me as she walks over to me and kisses me on the forehead. I smile up at her as she makes her way out of my room. When I look back out my window I see her standing there looking at me. Elaine, she is standing there smiling at me. Like I'm just going to forgive her for everything she's done and welcome her back with open arms, I don't think so. I watch as my mom walks out of the house and she looks up where Elaine is looking, I'm guessing Elaine didn't see her walk out. I watch as the start to argue and a smile comes to my face. I know my mom will do anything to protect me.

That's when it hits me. How is my mom going to help me when she's asleep? The house is going to be open for her, how is my mom going to prevent her from coming into my room? Well I guess that's where I come in then, I'll have to use everything I learned at Horizon to help me. I watched as they made there way into the house and she glance up at me one more time before she disappeared out of my line of view.

…………………………

**AN: I know its been awhile but I've been busy. Hope you like it. R&R**


	26. Chapter 26

Title: Season 3

Pairings: Scott/Shelby Auggie/Jules Daisy/Ezra

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of its characters

Summary: Last season

AN: I know it's been awhile since I updated but my computer crashed and I lost all my stories.

Chapter 26: I miss him, okay

Horizon: Main Lounge

You know sometimes this place can be cool, a good place to think about all the shit that is happening in your life. But right now, at this very moment in time, I realize that I don't want to be here anymore. I want to be with him, with Scott because I know he needs me. Yet I'm stuck here at Horizon.

So far about ten people have asked me what's wrong and if I want to talk about. No I don't freakin want to talk about it, and they should all know what's wrong. After all when he's here we are inseparable, so obviously if I'm by myself you think they would put two and two together, but they don't.

Even though we deny it Scott and I have become the leaders of the Cliffhangers, even though we don't want to be. It all started when he came back to school when his father tried to take him away from me. Everyone realized that without the other neither one of us where very fun to be around so now they do whatever they can to keep up together.

Jules is walking toward me and I already know what she's gonna say so I stop her before she even starts. "I don't want to hear it okay. I don't want you to say that you know how I feel and that you understand what I'm going through because you don't, you not me so there is no way you could possibly understand." I say and she just stands there looking at me. "What?"

"Peter wants to see you," she says and I guess I didn't know what she was gonna say. I get up to leave and she placed a hand on my arm. I turn around to look at her not sure why I feel so comforted by her touch. "I miss him too." I smile as I turn to leave. I guess princess can be okay sometimes.

Horizon: Peter's Office

I'm sitting in my office with no music on, and my lab top it closed. I've never felt so helpless in my entire life. I know Shelby wants to go see Scott and there is no way I can get her there before tomorrow. The worst part is I know Elena is there and I know he needs Shelby in a way I can't even begin to understand.

Scott was the one Cliffhanger that had the biggest impact on me. I tell my counselors not to get involved with there students, to not make their problems their own. And what do I do, I go and do it with Scott. He had me puzzled the moment he stepped foot here and I tried to figure him out. And I guess when he stood up to his father and his father told him that he didn't know him anymore; I guess that's when I made Scott's problems my own. I see him as a son, if I ever was to have children I would want one like Scott.

Shelby peeks her head into my office and I wave her in. "Have a seat." I say when she walks in and stands in front of my desk.

"No thanks I'm good," she said as she continued to stand. Shelby was a tough one to crack but we finally got her. I think her relationship with Scott is what helped her out the most. The moment he said he accepted her and her problems is when Shelby started to open up. "Why do I have this terrible feeling in my stomach?" she asked me.

"I don't know," I say honestly. "I just wanted to see how your holding up, you know without Scott here," I asked.

"I'm fine although I am kind of sick of people asking me how I'm doing," she says and I know she angry but this will help her.

"Everyone cares about you," I say.

"No one cares, no one knows what's its like to want to be somewhere with someone so much that it hurts to wake up in the morning. No one understand how much I need him to be here by my side and no one knows how much he needs me to be by his side," she explained. She getting angry and this is good because then the truth comes out and she feels better after words. She looks up at me with tears in her eyes. "I miss him, okay? Is that what you wanted to hear? My weakness is that I miss him."

"It's not a weakness to miss someone," I tell her and I move from behind my desk to stand in front of her. I lower myself so that I am eye level with her. "If it's anything it's a strength." She falls into my arms crying. And anyone who knows Shelby at all they know that she doesn't cry often, at least not in front of people, so this is kind of surprising.

Scott's House

She messing with my head already, touching me and telling me that she still loves me. I have to be strong though because in less than twenty four hours Shel will be here by side and she'll protect me from her. But who's going to protect me until she gets here?

"Scottie?" I turn around and there she stands. _Shelby. _


End file.
